


【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain （补档重发）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain （补档重发）-lattice

【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain （补档重发）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【レオ泉】Rain,rain,rain （补档重发）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b44d3)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

**初发布于20180722**

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

希望可以重新收到评论qvq

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/leo%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-07-15  
评论：8  
热度：155

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62f0e69)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)  


评论(8)

热度(155)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yishi365.lofter.com/) [ancient/安辰](https://yishi365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://nuosenbolanchenxing.lofter.com/) [诺森伯兰の晨星](https://nuosenbolanchenxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fortheglory585.lofter.com/) [(΄ ◉◞౪◟◉‵)](https://fortheglory585.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://2322w.lofter.com/) [雾月www](https://2322w.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) [樱黎](https://youlingmaozhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://stcy2.lofter.com/) [stcy](https://stcy2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://1014445825.lofter.com/) [铠队真他妈帅炸。](https://1014445825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wozhishiyigexiaotouming467.lofter.com/) […………](https://wozhishiyigexiaotouming467.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](https://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://26717612.lofter.com/) [無機質「推荐咕」](https://26717612.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://26717612.lofter.com/) [無機質「推荐咕」](https://26717612.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yuyujiangqiukuolie.lofter.com/) [玉玉酱](https://yuyujiangqiukuolie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://sanshuimiao264.lofter.com/) [朔间狸](https://sanshuimiao264.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://nakamuraharui.lofter.com/) [中村春唯](https://nakamuraharui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yunqi075.lofter.com/) [云QAQ🍀](https://yunqi075.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ococwoxintoubao.lofter.com/) [尖叫老人](https://ococwoxintoubao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://kaimiy.lofter.com/) [hekl](https://kaimiy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://zeus-o.lofter.com/) [风起，那飘忽的回忆](https://zeus-o.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yekongzhiyuan.lofter.com/) [原•点](https://yekongzhiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://qiluo-kano.lofter.com/) [渔叶](https://qiluo-kano.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://luosuixiao.lofter.com/) [别搞我没结果的](https://luosuixiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://langyelengqiu.lofter.com/) [廊叶棱秋](https://langyelengqiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xiye5418.lofter.com/) [夕夜夜](https://xiye5418.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://moshangxi390.lofter.com/) [陌上溪](https://moshangxi390.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://shuixiunaiyizhi.lofter.com/) [临渊](https://shuixiunaiyizhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://05583452.lofter.com/) [顾惜.](https://05583452.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiranshitiaoxianyu.lofter.com/) [Shinra西苒](https://xiranshitiaoxianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mayuhi.lofter.com/) [mayuhi___](https://mayuhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://baitiaogezi.lofter.com/) [白条格子](https://baitiaogezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://i-met-you.lofter.com/) [木深](https://i-met-you.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://kana27.lofter.com/) [Kanako](https://kana27.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://kana27.lofter.com/) [Kanako](https://kana27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://cheuklamkoon.lofter.com/) [fideo](https://cheuklamkoon.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://thebeginningsincewind.lofter.com/) [ruyaner](https://thebeginningsincewind.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://hongshuijugeng110.lofter.com/) [红水桔梗](https://hongshuijugeng110.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://jiusi557.lofter.com/) [叶落尽欢](https://jiusi557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://messiahktr.lofter.com/) [澤](https://messiahktr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://rotwc.lofter.com/) [完美犯罪。](https://rotwc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://wejustdoit.lofter.com/) [伤。](https://wejustdoit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xialinri.lofter.com/) [言寧](https://xialinri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mychihiro.lofter.com/) [早立几丶](https://mychihiro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://beans99.lofter.com/) [Abn.](https://beans99.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://chengchiweilan707.lofter.com/) [言予anyu](https://chengchiweilan707.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://sesesexi.lofter.com/) [織](https://sesesexi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://canlingk.lofter.com/) [Hypnos](https://canlingk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
